


69

by marmot



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmot/pseuds/marmot





	69

“哈？这个体位……你认真的？”

朔间凛月把衣更真绪压在床上的时候，他提出要试试六九式。他们连片子都是一起看的，真绪自然懂他的意思。但真绪脑补了一会画面，顿时脸红得摇头拒绝，甚至想要伸手推开他。他可没有凛月这么厚脸皮，光是想象自己的下体被这么大刺刺地暴露在幼驯染兼男朋友的面前，他就不能接受这个体位。

“有什么不好嘛？ま～くん可以随时叫停，然后我们换正常的体位。”

凛月将手伸进真绪的睡裤，隔着棉质短裤轻轻揉搓。一周没做，真绪的下体在凛月的刺激下很快挺立起来，他微喘着闭着眼睛，双腿微微分开，伸手扳着凛月的肩膀，最后还是答应了凛月。

真绪倒着跪趴在凛月的上方，将他的睡衣扯出来，将裤子往上方推，几乎是扯下内裤的同时，凛月的阴茎便弹出来，轻轻拍打在真绪的脸上，二者的距离实在太紧，一股属于凛月的男性气息自内而外散发，嗅觉和视觉信息传递到大脑皮层，这让真绪脸上发烧。他咽了咽唾液，伸舌舔弄头部，绕着头部舔舐一圈，手指自下而上地套弄。他对于这件事情已经很熟练，甚至可以自信地说能达到凛月特别满意的程度。他听到身后的凛月闷哼了一声，得意地微笑起来，他知道凛月不可能看到他的表情。他刚准备将凛月的下体整个含进去，感觉到自己的睡裤略显急切地被扒下来，暴露在空气中的下体突然一凉，而后被温暖潮湿的地方整个包裹，吞吐。

这种感觉太好，让他双腿微微颤抖着，逸出呻吟。但他知道自己手上和嘴里的动作也不能停，手指揉搓着囊袋，头部略显频繁地上下动作着，将下体整个含进再吐出，重复着动作。

另一边凛月也没闲着。他一边帮真绪口交，一边伸出左手揉着真绪手感极好的臀，突然将先前湿润的中指插进后穴。

“……！”

他感觉到真绪的动作停滞了一拍，再恢复到原来的频率。真绪对于他对着羞于启齿部位吹气的动作痒得左右摆动着。凛月稍微坐起身来，双手摁住臀部，轻轻扳开，伸出舌头从穴口舔进去。

“停、停下来……！”真绪一想到自己的后面是怎样糟糕的场景，他就无法继续自己的手上的事情。他转过头试图挣扎开凛月的动作。凛月突然放开他，插入手指熟练地在他最敏感的地方按弄，满意地听到真绪忍不住呻吟出声。

“ま～くん，还要停下来吗？”他故意抬起膝盖，将真绪的头部固定回原来的位置，手上继续着动作，感受到身上的恋人身躯微微颤抖着，而后自己的下体被重新包裹着进出，于是将手指拔出来，继续刚才舔弄的动作，甚至发出啧啧水声。一只手伸过去抚摸真绪的下体，直至前端逐渐湿润。

这种感觉实在太令人羞耻，但真绪知道这样做都是凛月让自己获得更强烈的快感的方式。过了一会，他的膝盖小幅度夹紧了凛月的腰，射在凛月的手里。

“差不多了呢……ま～くん，可以进去吗？”

凛月坐起身，看着刚刚射了一次，稍显脱力地跪趴在床上的真绪翻过身看他的样子。上挑的眼角有些发红，碧绿眼眸里沾染了些许湿意，小腹上沾着些许白浊，视觉效果上特别色情。

真绪伸手抱住他，喘息着说：“凛月还没有射吧？那就进来吧……唔嗯……”

得到同意的他直接将自己的下体插入到被充分开拓的后穴，同样温暖湿润，却有着不一样的紧致的部位将他牢牢圈紧，让他一步一步地陷得更深。他甘之如饴地深陷于此。或者说他从很久之前便是如此，贪恋着这样的温度，贪婪着汲取更多的温暖，最后贪心地，想要独占这一份感情。当然，这一份感情本来是独一无二的存在，他们都清楚这一点。

他偏过头，咬着真绪的脖颈留下印记。他知道待会真绪肯定会捂着那个位置抱怨明天会被别人看到，但他仍然一次一次地犯下罪行。这也是他们之间的小小情趣，因为他知道真绪永远不会真正拒绝他的要求。

凛月按住真绪的腿部用力抽插，过了一会他知道自己快要达到高潮，喘息着加快频率。这时候真绪突然伸手捧住他的脸，他会意，低下头亲吻在一起，伸出舌头缠绕吮吸。他的眼前闪过白光，回过神来发现自己已经射在真绪的最深处。他感觉到真绪亲吻自己的动作停滞了几秒，于是睁开眼，看着对方注视自己的眼神，露出一个汗津津的微笑。

 

“凛月你是动物吗？每次都要咬在这么明显的地方，简直是动物占地盘的方式……”

事后他们并排躺着，真绪果然指着红痕对他这么说。

他搂过真绪的腰，浅尝辄止地，轻柔地亲吻着对方的唇，小声地说：“人类本来就是一种动物，遵从动物的本性，让全世界都知道ま～くん是我的……ま～くん觉得这有什么不对吗？”

“……”

他看到真绪的脸迅速发红，泄愤一般咬住他的下唇，于是搂紧他的腰，轻轻回应对方的动作。


End file.
